freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Withered Old Foxy
"Eee... Jestem pewny, że zauważyłeś starsze modele siedzące na tyłach. Eee... Są one z poprzedniego miejsca. Teraz wykorzystujemy je tylko jako części. Z początku pomysłem było naprawienie ich. Eee... Nawet zaczęli napychać w nie najnowszą technologię, ale były po prostu brzydkie i ten smród... Eee... Firma zdecydowała się pójść w kompletnie innym kierunku i zrobić je przyjazne dzeciom. Eee... Te stare modele nie powinny w ogóle chodzić, ale jeśli tak się zdarzy to sztuczka z maską Freddy'ego powinna zadziałać też na nie, więc nieważne." - Phone Guy Noc 2 Foxy to animatronik z FNaF2. Wygląd Foxy najmniej się zmienił od 1 części, od swoich "kolegów". Nadal jest animatronikiem-Lisem o szczupłej sylwetce i rudym kostiumie. Nadal tak samo jak we FNaF1 na prawej ręce ma zdarte futro dzięki czemu widać Endoszkielet tejże ręki oraz ma nadal pirackie przedmioty, czyli opaskę i hak, które nadal są jego atrybutami. Jednak jego wygląd, rzecz jasna się trochę zmienił z powodu zaniedbania. Tam, gdzie kiedyś było jego ucho, prawa ręka oraz obydwie nogi teraz są ich endoszkielety. Tak samo jak w przypadku innych starych animatroników, ma liczne dziury w kostiumie, jedynak nie wychodzą z nich kable nie licząc okolic endoszkieletu lewego ucha. ---- Najbardziej widocznymi dziurami są: Dwie dziury na rękach przez, które widać endoszkielet rąk. Dziura na brzuchu. Dziura miedzy klatką piersiową, a gardłem. ---- Dużą, istotną zmianą są wyraźnie widoczne połączenia między endoszkieletem i kostiumem. Kiedy na nas skacze, widać endoszkielet w pysku. Podczas wspomnianej czynności widać też, że ma dużo wybitych zębów. Zachowanie W przeciwieństwie do wyglądu, jego zachowanie bardzo się zmieniło. W dzień siedzi w Części/Usługi. Ale począwszy od nocy 2, ożywa i stara się dostać do lokacji ze stróżem nocnym, by go "wpakować" w kostium Freddy'ego i tym samym go zabić. Foxy działa na innej mechanice niż inne stare animatroniki. W przeciwieństwie do nich nie pojawia się w żadnej z lokacji (Nie licząc Części/Usługi, ale tam może pojawić się jedynie jako Easter Egg i tylko wtedy, gdy inne animatroniki go opuszczą) oraz maska Freddy'ego nas nie chroni przed jego atakiem. Czasami może się pojawić w korytarzu, gdzie będzie nie ruchomo stać i się na nas patrzył. Gracz nie powinien zakładać maski Freddy'ego jak w przypadku innych animatroników (Nie licząc Marionetki) dlatego, że jak powyżej napisano nie działa na niego. Natomiast powinien zaświecić kilka razy na niego latarką (Zwykle odpędza go dziesiąte podejście). Wtedy Foxy w tajemniczych okolicznościach zniknie i nadal nie będzie widoczny na żadnej z kamer. Oczywiście, od czasu do czasu znów się pojawi w korytarzu i znów będzie potrzeba obrony przed nim. Z każdą nocą będzie coraz częściej się pojawiał i będzie coraz to groźniejszy. Zawsze się pojawi w korytarzu, kiedy Balloon Boy wejdzie do biura i tym samym zablokuje nam możliwość korzystania z latarki. Jako, że nie możemy się przednim obronić za sprawą niedziałającej latarki to z góry jesteśmy skazani na Jumpscare. Jumpscare wykonuje też wtedy, gdy za mało lub w ogóle na świecimy latarką na niego podczas, gdy mamy do niej dostęp i jest w korytarzu. Foxy może się pojawić się kiedy Freddy jest w korytarzu. Jest to wielkim problemem dla nie widzących o tym, ponieważ Freddy całkowicie zasłania Foxiego. Jumpscare thumb|200x200px|Foxy Jumpscare Jumpscare Foxy'ego bardzo się różni od tego z pierwszej odsłony. Zamiast wychylać się zza drzwi, wyskakuje na nas kierując się w stronę twarzy. Podczas tej czynności słychać dźwięk podobny do ryczenia. Aktywność Powinniśmy go spotkać 2-3 razy. W Nocy 4, staje się niebezpieczny. Zobaczymy go 4-5 razy. W Nocy 5, nie ma z nim żartów. Pojawi się 6-7. W nocy 6, jest niezwykle aktywny. Przyjdzie pod korytarz, aż 8-9 razy. Ciekawostki *Tak naprawdę nie wiadomo co konkretnie robi. Phone Guy mówi, że stare animatroniki służą jako części zapasowe dla nowych. Jednak Mangle jest całkowicie rozłożona/rozłożony na części i nikt go/ją nie składa, chociaż Foxy powinien pełnić role "dawcy mechanicznych organów" na rzeczy Mangle. **Możliwe, że jest to spowodowane tym, że pierwotnie Mangle miała być zwykłym animatronikiem i wtedy Foxy miał pełnić taką samą role co inne stare animatroniki, ale później jego nowsza wersja stała się atrakcją do składania i rozkładania oraz Foxy przestał być potrzebny. *We FNaF 1 - Foxy jako jedyny nie atakuje bezpośrednio. A we FNaF2 jest na odwrót - Tylko Foxy i Mangle skaczą na nas w celu ugryzienia. *Według niektórych fanów jest najtrudniejszym przeciwnikiem w Nocy 6. Zwłaszcza popiera to fakt, że właśnie w tej nocy energia wyczerpuje się ekstremalnie szybko w porównaniu do poprzednich. *Kiedy Foxy znajduje się w Części/Usługi to pod jego sylwetką widać czarną ciecz. *Foxy może być oskarżany o The Bite of '87 ponieważ ma zepsutą szczękę i skacze nam na głowę. *Możliwe jednak, że to nie on, ponieważ FredBear ukazany w czwartej części gry, miażdży głowę dziecku. *Foxy może atakować nawet jeżeli inny animatronik jest w biurze. *Foxy będzie się pojawiał w nocy 7 nawet jeśli ustawimy jego AI na 0 i to dlatego pojawia się w trybach, w których nie powinien (np. Ladies Night). *Jeśli gracz ma otwarty monitoring i Foxy wtedy chce nas zabić to od razu dokona animacji Jumpscare, monitoring się nie zamknie. *Jego nogi, a w sumie ich ednoszkielet, bardzo przypominają nogi Springtrap'a z FNaF3. Możliwe, że Scott wzorował się na nogach Foxy'ego, gdy tworzył model nóg Springtrap'a. *Przed rozpoczęciem gry może się pojawić na kilka sekund jego death screen bez oczu. *Foxy kiedy wykonuje jumpscare to po otworzeniu szczęki jego palce od nóg jak by "wyskakują". Galeria Foxy in parts service room read desc plz by paintsplash56-d87huoj.jpg|Foxy w Części/Usługi|link=Części/Usługi FANF_Foxy.gif|Foxy Jumpscare Foxy s.png|Foxy Foxy w korytarzu.png|Foxy w korytarzu Foxy i mangle.jpg|Foxy i Mangle, w korytarzu Foxy i Bonnie.png|Foxy I Bonnie, w korytarzu Foxy w Nocy 7.png|Foxy w nocy 7 EyelessFoxyScreen.jpg|Eyeless Screen Foxy'ego FOXY PIZZA!!!!!!!!!!!!1.png|Foxy w trailerze do FNaF2 FoxySpriteWalkRight.gif|Foxy w minigrze "Idz! Idz! Idz!" FoxySlumpedSpriteSAVETHEM.png|Foxy w minigrze "URATUJ ICH" Kategoria:Stare Animatroniki Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Najaktywniejsi Kategoria:Piraci Kategoria:Mężczyźni